


Mine

by Martyann2004



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Complete, F/M, Love, Loyalty, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martyann2004/pseuds/Martyann2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aphrodite has always know what she's wanted in life, until a few months ago. Now she's trying to battle an unknown emotion, that changes every aspect about her life. (One Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to sex

Hey you guys, this is a one-shot over Aphrodite and Hephaestus! I hope you guys enjoy the sweet, lovableness of it!

-Marty

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

I examined my husband while he crafted another one of my fine gifts. Crippled, tall, and unappealing, that was how I first described him. But now he appeared different, if such a matter could happen. He seemed more strong than weak, and more handsome than ugly. With his dark brown tousled hair, deep-set hazel eyes, and muscular body, that made me feel over whelmed with lust. I was the Goddess of Love after all, so I must have some love for my own husband.

"Aphrodite, may you please hand me my rag, so I may wipe my sweat away," kindly asked Hephaestus.

My eyes glanced at the filthy darkened rage, then to my husband's body that faced away from me. "Of course," I replied. I pulled my legs, off the small cream couch and stood up, to grab the rag. I went over to slide my body under his arm, so I could stand before him.

"What do you wish for Aphrodite?"

A smirk danced across my face and I began carefully blotting my husband's face, to wipe away all evidence of his hard work. "I want attention," I purred.

He shook his head and let out a grunt of some sort. "You always want attention," he replied.

I stuck my lower lip out and crossed my arms over my chest. "But I want to play," I whined.

"Aphrodite, you have tons of other who would love bedding you, why don't you go get some attention from them," he suggested.

For some reason his words brought me shocked. Did he truly know I bedded various men? Was my love-making that obvious? I pushed the thought aside and began kissing his warm neck. When I pulled away I insisted again, "But I want attention from you."

I excepted want, yearning, or something in his eyes to show he need me in this moment, just like I needed him. But all I saw was hurt and pain. "I don't want you, if I know you're going to just crush my heart and cheat on me afterwards."

I let go of him, surprised at his comment. Every man desired to make love to me; no one had ever rejected me, and for some reason this rejection made my heart-break a little. "I just thought you loved me enough to get past that flaw," I commented with hurt in my voice.

"I love you Aphrodite, but I love myself more. I'm not going to hurt myself just to satisfy your thirst." For some reason water began forming in my eyes, and my heart made a crack, that I hoped only I could hear.

For some reason the true that I didn't even know was real, came spilling out, "But I love you, not them. I'm with them out of fun; I'm with you out of love."

He eyed me to see if I had lied, but somehow I knew in my heart that I didn't lie. I loved him, and now guilt filled me for hurting him so.

My thoughts broke when he turned away from me and headed out the room, into his study. I stayed perfectly in place and waited for him to return minutes later.

When he came back he held a small wood craved box in his large, calloused hands. He came before me and opened the small box to reveal a large dazzling diamond ring. It had a gold band, and around the band held tiny ruby stones that made it even more extravagant. "If you truly love, then you will forever wear this ring as a sign of our bond in marriage, as husband and wife. You will only sleep with me and never cheat on me again, as will I never cheat on you. You do this and you may have me for the rest of my existence, but if you don't or you break the rules I lay out before you, then the deal is off. After that we will just be friends that are bond by false, useless words. Do you understand?"

I thought the offer over in my head, years ago I would have laughed in his face for even suggesting it, but now, now I wanted him. I wished him to only be mine, and I wished to only stay in his bed. "Yes," I reply with all certainty.

"Good, now what is your answer," he asked.

I took a step towards his closing off the gap between us and I was barely able to whispered, "That was my answer. Yes, I will wear this ring as a sign that I am eternally bond to you." I slid on the ring and I wrap my arms around him and pulled him closer to me. "And I'm not just saying yes because I see this as some sort of game that I'll cheat on tomorrow. I ended it with your brother a few months ago and since then I have just been carelessly playing around. I swear by the river of Styx to be loyal to you, and to love you till the ends of my time and beyond that." I just made the most power oath, and I regretted none of it.

My eyes were locked with his, and I waited for some emotion to poor through them. After a few moments, he closed his eyes and reopened them a moment later to hold love and joy. He brought my lips to his and in that moment I knew this was all I would ever want from life.

He pulled away just for a moment. He took my whole self in and then lightly purred in my ear, "I love you Aphrodite." We both smiled pure glee, and then we went back to where we left off, my lips on his.

That night he brought me to his bed just like the others, he took his time and care, but when the next night came, I was there, unlike usually, and we made love again. We did this for a week, then a month, and finally we lost track of the time. Now when we can, we will just lay there wrapped in each other's arms, and have our love stay there for the rest of time.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

I hoped you guys enjoyed it! I typed this up because I could find no one with a good, sweet love story on them. I mean come on; it's like in movies where the nerdy geek ends up with the hot popular cheer leader, who wouldn't love typing up a story like that! I don't know, but hope you guys like it!

-Marty


End file.
